I Wanna Be With You (A Songfic)
by Blue Butterfly
Summary: The girls' dorm window. A clear, starry night. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. What more could a D/H fan write about?
1. I Wanna Be With You

I Wanna Be With You

A/N: I'm having a case of food poisoning here, so I'm not going to start on BGPTH yet, 'cause I have a headache and can't really think straight, so it will be scheduled to be out on the 10th of August. To all D/H, H/Hr and R/H shippers out there, I positively think H/H is gruesome, but a R/H fic will be coming along soon enough, and to all D/H shippers, this is it! Don't flame, this is very short and very rushed!

Disclaimer: None of the HP Characters belong to me, I Wanna Be With You belongs to Mandy Moore.

________________________________________________________________________

_I try but I cant seem to get myself _

_To think of anything _

_But you_

Hermione lay on her four-poster bed, tossing and turning, trying to get thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of her mind. True, she saw a side of Draco's that nobody else saw, and she liked what she saw. It wasn't the evil, sneering, smirking side of Draco Malfoy that she saw, it was the soft, sensitive side that was always shadowed from the outside world. A vision of him swam into Hermione's head. Draco Malfoy, the guy she loved so much, she felt like exploding with love.

_Your breath on my face_

_Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth_

_I taste the truth_

_We know what I came here for_

_So I won't ask for more_

She recalled moments of their first kiss in a secluded corridor, such treasured moments, as their lips melted together. She could only feel what such strong emotions built up over the years, all she knew was that she loved him, and he loved her, and nothing else in the world mattered to them but their love and nothing could change that fact.

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one whose in your arms_

_Who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you (yeah)_

She had wanted a lot in the past, but now, she only wanted to be with him, and him only, no one else.

_So I'll hold you tonight _

_Like I would if you were mine _

_To hold forever more _

_And I'll savor each touch that I wanted _

_So much to feel before (to feel before) _

_How beautiful it is _

_Just to be like this _

She treasured each moment she spent with him, each touch and each kiss, seemed so precious, as they could only go out secretly. So far they had only been caught once, by Harry and Ron. She chuckled to herself at the remembrance of their expressions. Harry looked like he was going to freak, and Ron just stood there, jaw dropped, and looking like an idiot, gaping at the two.

_I wanna be with you _

_If only for a night _

_To be the one whose in your arms _

_Who holds you tight _

_I wanna be with you _

_There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way _

_(I wanna be) I wanna be with you _

_Oh baby _

_I cant fight this feeling anymore _

_It drives me crazy when I try to _

She was going crazy trying to contain her feelings towars Draco. She used to hate him, but now she loved him like she loved no one else before.

_So call my name _

_Take my hand _

_Make my wish _

_Baby, your command? _

The sound of tapping startled her. She looked up and jumped to see Draco sitting on a broom outside the window. She ran over and opened the window. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she said, rubbing her arms to warm herself.

"Just going for a midnight fly around Hogwarts, you have no idea how beautiful it is. Wanna come?" he inquired.

Hermione looked baffled.

"Come with you? That's totally ridiculous, I'm in my nightgown and it's 2 in the morning"

He didn't care anyway. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him.

"Please, Herm, can't I go flying around with the one I love?"

"Alright, then, but just this once,"

_Yeahhh _

_I wanna be with you _

_There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way _

_(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you) _

_I wanna be with you _

A/N: Review, you MUST review! Yes? Yes? Yes!!! No? No? No!!!!!!!!! *falls to the ground twitching* Must have reviews must have reviews must have reviews


	2. A Whole New World

A Whole New World From "Aladdin" sequal to I Wanna Be With You

A/N: This was done after I got 20 reviews for I Wanna Be With You. 20 reviews in 17 hours! 16 hours and 57 minutes to be exact. This is a sequal to IWBWY, it picks up right after where I left off, so don't read this if you haven't read IWBWY!

Disclaimer: This song belongs to whoever it belongs to, and Herm and Draco belong to J.K. Rowling.

_I can show you the world _

Hermione hopped on Draco's new Firebolt.

"Well, hang on, and hitch that gown of yours up. You won't want it clinging on to anything when we swoop." said Draco.

"Draco, you pester me come with you, and then you tell me to do this, and that, and this. Now I don't see _must _swoop..... WHAT!!! My first ride on a broom and..." She was cut off by the sudden jolt the broom gave when they rose into the air.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_Tell me, princess, now when did _

_You last let your heart decide? _

"Left, right, left, just hang on, Hermione, we'll be there in a flash," Draco was saying.

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over, sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride _

"This is scary," whimpered Hermione.Her eyes had been squeezed shut ever since they left the window of the girls' dormitory. The swaying and swerving was making her sick and the night air was freezing.

"I suppose your eyes are closed, then. Open your eyes. You'll like what you'll see,"

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. They had slowed down a little, going at moderate pace. She almost gasped at what she saw. The lake was like some kind of big puddle, and she looked another way and saw the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid's hut at its edge. And then there was Hogwarts. It looked like a medival castle, illuminated by the bright crescent moon, looking so grand with its towers and turrets.

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no _

_Or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming _

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when I'm way up here _

_It's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

"You see, Hermione, the world is such a beautiful place. Open up your eyes and se the world the way it was meant to be seen......" Draco continued with his philosophical babble.

_Unbelievable sights _

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through an endless diamond sky _

She looked all aroud the area, then up in the sky. Draco had grown silent again, thinking. It must have been the first time he had taken anyone with him on one of his night rides.

"Mars is bright tonight," she quoted.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Uh...nothing, just having a... nevermind."

Draco just shrugged.

_A whole new world _

_Don't you dare close your eyes _

_A hundred thousand things to see _

_Hold your breath - it gets better _

They suddenly picked up speed again.

"DRACO, WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST?" she shouted over the wind.

"Just want you to feel the thrill and excitement,...... darling,"

She supressed a giggle. She'd never heard Draco say 'darling' before, but hearing him say it was pretty funny. Hearing it from him also made her feel delighted to the bone.

_I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be _

_A whole new world _

_Every turn a surprise _

_With new horizons to pursue _

_Every moment red-letter _

_I'll chase them anywhere _

_There's time to spare _

_Let me share this whole new world with you _

They finally returned to the window of the girls' dorm, but Hermione still clung tightly to Draco's waist.

"Herm, we're here,"

"I know," came the soft reply.

"Aren't you gonna get off?"

"Not yet,"

"Well, if you're not, just release your death-grip around me, I didn't take you on this ride to teach you how to strangle peple by the waist you know,"

She sighed as she hopped off the broomstick. 

"Thanks for the wonderful time, Draco, I've never seen Hogwarts from your angle before,"

"Well whaddaya know, you liked it, maybe I'll take you out again sometime,"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"Love you too, Hermione, see you tomorrow,"

"See ya,"

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be _

_A thrilling chase _

_A wondrous place _

_For you and me _

A/N: Please, please review! Us crazy fan fiction writers eat reviews for breakfast, lunch, dinner and in-between meal snacks, so we run out of supplies really fast!


End file.
